Recently, electronic devices such as PDAs, mobile communication terminals, or navigation systems for vehicles are forming a big market. In these electronic devices, examples of a technical goal to be pursued usually include thinner devices, lighter devices, power consumption reduction, high resolution devices, high luminance devices, and the like.
Meanwhile, transparent conductive plastic films are used in electronic devices in which a touch screen or a touch panel switch is installed at an input operation part in order to make devices lighter and prevent breakage of devices. Examples thereof include a film which uses a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) film as a base material and has a conductive layer, such as indium tin oxide (ITO), formed on one surface of the PET film, and the film is laminated on a conductive glass, a reinforcing material, a decoration film, and the like by an adhesive layer.
The adhesive layer requires various physical properties such as touch sensitivity and durability.